old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20151207175621
Serien Hmm, das klingt zwar recht gut, aaaber wie man das manchmal so kennt, werden Serien mit der Zeit immer schwächer ... und irgendwann sterben die Charaktere doch auch :o Tanzkurs Und, schlägst du dich ganz gut bisher? Noch keinem Mädchen die Füße wundgetreten (oder umgekehrt?) :D Evoland Ich bin momentan ziemlich ausgebucht vom Terminplan her ... ich hatte eig. vor, mir Steam am Wochenende herunterladen und ggf. auch noch Evoland; jedoch hatte ich meinen Laptop übers Wochenende nicht und am Samstag war ich noch unterwegs gewesen ... mal sehen, ob ich es dieses Wochenende schaffe, muss noch nämlich noch mal was für Mathe machen (Stochastik ... irgendwie bisher mein Lieblingsthema o.O), da wir am Freitag eine Klausur schreiben, und für Deutsch am Donnerstag (Faust ... mal wieder). Habe zwar in der letzten über Faust 12 P, also 2+ geschrieben, jedoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es diesmal so fein halten kann :D SAO Als ich das 2. Endingtheme von SAO II gesehen habe, dachte ich zunächst, bei Yuuki (also zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste man ja noch nicht, wer das ist) handelt es sich um eine bisschen erwachsenere Yui ... oder um ein wiedereinmal weiblichen Kirito, warum auch immer xD 'OuaT Na du hast echt Gedanken :D Aber du bist schon froh, dass Rumpel nicht gestorben ist durch den ganzen Prozess, oder? ^^ Zunächst einmal ... nein, das Neutrum kann meiner Meinung nach nicht sexistisch sein; es betrifft beide Geschlechter gleichermaßen nicht ... oder? xD Alsoo, das Dunkle strebt im Prinzip an, das Licht bzw. das Gute in einem Menschen auszulöschen, und zwar mit allen möglichen Mitteln. Unter anderem versucht es zum Beispiel, den Dunklen (da er schließlich derjenige ist, der nun diese dunkle lebendige "Materie" in sich trägt) dazu zu bringen, Menschen umzubringen, dunkle Magie anzuwenden u.Ä., eben alles, so dass das Herz sich verdunkelt. Wir haben ja Rumpels kohlrabenschwarzes Herz gesehen; so sieht das Herz eines Dunklen nach einigen Jahrhunderten nach Anwendung dunkler Magie dann aus. Es kommt jetzt natürlich auf den "Besessenen" an, ob er die Dunkelheit in sich lässt oder nicht (du wirst zu Beginn der 5. Staffel dann sehen, wie Emma dagegen kämpft und ob sie erfolgreich sein wird ^^) ... bei Rumpel war es ja so, dass er die neue Macht ausgenutzt hat, um sich an allen zu rächen, die ihn in seiner Vergangenheit gedemütigt haben, und um alles daran zu setzen, kein Feigling mehr zu sein. Also hat er sich darauf eingelassen, auch bezogen auf die Konsequenzen ... Später hat er ja seine Fehler mehr oder weniger eingesehen und das Böse nicht mehr an sich herangelassen, was aber auch darauf beruht, da er das Dunkle mittlerweile kennt und weiß, wie es damit umzugehen hat. Baelfire war für ihn in der Vergangenheit das Motiv, der Dunkle zu werden; Belle und Neal später dafür, wieder gut zu werden Bei Emma ist es ja so, sie will die Dunkelheit im Gegensatz zu Rumpel nicht in sich lassen, und hat auch Familie, die sie dabei unterstützen wird. Sie will gut bleiben, aber das Dunkle ist eben auch stark, vor allem, denn es sich vereint mit noch mehr Dunkelheit ... kurz gesagt, man ist immer noch man selbst, ist jedoch dazu gezwungen, Böses zu tun, wenn man nicht dagegen ankämpfen kann. Hoffe ich konnte es einigermaßen beantworten :D Meine Meinung: man kann sehr wohl weiterhin gut und normal sein, obwohl man das Dunkle in sich trägt, solange man nicht weiß, dass man es hat ... Pan Mir ist aufgefallen .. in dem neuen Peter Pan-Film ist Hook ja gar nicht böse, sondern lieb (und wird von Garrett Hedlund aus Tron dargestellt, yays *o*) ... und ich frage mich, ob es ein bisschen von OuaT Inspiriert wurde, da Hook da ja auch mehr oder weniger nicht der Böse ist ^^ "Game over. You won. Now go outside and play." - das Sucker Punch Team in den Credits (Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus) sollte echt am Ende jedes Spiels auftauchen :D